Of taking care of plants
by RedHatMeg
Summary: SPOILERS. After defeat of Ronan, Rocket is taking care of Groot. He's worried that his long-time companion and best friend will never come back to him.


**Yes, I know, it's cheesy and might stretch your suspention of disbelief a little too much, I know that Rocket turned out a bit OOC, but I wanted to show Rocket taking care of little Groot and this is what I've come up with. Tell me, if it's of any worth.**

**Of taking care of plants**

It didn't come for Peter, Gamora and Drax as surprising as they would think. After all they knew both bounty hunters for quite some time and they've already seen Rocket being worried over Groot, taking care of him or even mourning his "death". There was no denying that Rocket considered Groot his friend, even though sometimes it was a tough friendship.

So all of this had to be expected… But it still looked weird.

Maybe for someone from the outside putting one of remaining branches of fallen Groot in the flowerpot seemed to be a desperate attempt in bringing the big guy back but rest of the Guardians actually wanted to try it. After all – if Groot could grew his cut arms back, there was a chance that he can heal from more grievous injury. So Rocket found some decent flowerpot, put there Groot's branch inside and enclosed it with soil. However, it wasn't the weird part. The weird part came only _after_ he did all those things.

From this day on, Rocket spent most of his time taking care of Groot. He was regularly watering him, changing the soil, putting him in the light (with the lamp of Rocket's own invention) and fertilize him (if necessary). And if he wasn't doing all of that stuff, he was carrying the flowerpot everywhere or just observing the plant. Sometimes he was even talking to Groot, hoping that his old friend really _is_ there and listens to him. Rocket was even sleeping, hugging the flowerpot. Suddenly Mister Snarky Pants With Sociopathic Tendencies was the most quiet, patient and caring creature on whole "Milano".

He was sleeping badly, he was skipping meals, he was less focused on his work… It was almost worrying to other Guardians to see him like that. They admired their mechanic and gun expert for being so doting and devoted friend (and even for the gardening knowledge) but they knew that this whole situation was driving him crazy.

After all – what if it won't work? What if the branch in the flowerpot is not Groot? What if it is just ordinary piece of wood? What if Rocket was only fooling himself? These thoughts were crossing also minds of others, but neither Star Lord, Gamora and Drax expressed them (at least not in front of Rocket).

After some time they decided to offer Rocket their help. They were taking shifts and looking over Groot so Rocket could get some proper sleep, eat his damn dinner or just focus on something else. He reluctantly let them, but from time to time he was asking about Groot.

Meanwhile the branch started to grow and take a familiar shape of a tree with hands and square-like head. After closer examination it even have a lips and eyelids. The plant in the flowerpot looked like tiny version of Groot and it was giving Guardians hope that they will see the big guy again. But days and weeks were passing and the tree didn't move or spoke. It was like Groot was in coma. The first light of hope in Rocket's heart faded a little.

"I know, you're there somewhere." He said one late night when he thought that nobody was listening.

He stroked gently one of the tiny leafs on Groot's head. Oh, how he wanted to hear "I am Groot."! How he wanted for his friend to open his eyes! How he wanted the sentimental tree to be his old self! After all those weeks of observing, waiting, _hoping_ that Groot wake up and come back for real, Rocket felt that he was losing his mind.

He needed Groot. Nobody understood him like Groot. Nobody was keeping him in check like Groot. Nobody could make him move on like Groot. They were comrades, friends, they were _brothers_. They were those two incredible badasses. You don't separate duo like that. Whole universe would implode from the inside.

_We are Groot._

From the moment when they got to know each other, Rocket never imagined life without Groot. And that horrible day when the big guy saved them all by sacrificing himself, Rocket felt empty. The world seemed to be colorless and sad. Even though they defeated Ronan and saved the galaxy, overwhelmed by sorrow raccoon couldn't care less about celebrating their victory. Drax, who was fueled mostly by grief, offered him a consolation and for the first time Rocket truly understood him.

Now there was a chance for Groot to come back from dead. He only had to wake up from his deep sleep.

Rocket lied his head next to flowerpot and whispered:

"Are you mad with me?" He chuckled. "I know… I'm an ass sometimes. That's the part of my charm. I walk around, blow stuff up and insult people." His expression changed into more sad one. "And I wasn't the best friend in the universe, I know. But nobody can be you, Groot. There's no one like you, except you."

Somehow these words made him even more sad. He was almost afraid of them.

"Anyway, if I've ever hurt you, I'm sorry."

These words, on the other hand, seemed to not be enough. This was stupid. Rocket wasn't actually a touchy-feely type. He was used to express his feelings in sarcastic remarks and few punches. Sitting one on one and having "moments" made him nervous.

"Have you tried music?" A familiar voice spoke behind him.

Rocket stood up and turned to Peter standing in the door.

"What are you talking about, Quill?"

Star Lord entered the room and stopped in front of the raccoon.

"There is a theory on my planet that plants can grow better if you play them some music. I'm not a plant expert but I've heard from people who were that it really works."

Rocket for a moment seemed to ponder his words but then he gave Peter a smirk.

"You're making this shit up."

"Oh, no. Not at all." Star Lord was shaking his head but then he smiled friendly to his crewmember. "And you know what?" He kneeled so his and Rocket's eyes would be on the same level. "Maybe on Groot it will work even better. After all, he can understand the words."

Peter leaned his hand towards the raccoon and Rocket could see his walkman. For a moment he was observing the device with hesitation but then he turned his head on little Groot in the flowerpot and frowned.

Rocket turned back to his captain and grabbed the walkman. But Peter didn't let go of it.

"Remember, be careful." He warned, even waving his finger for emphasis. "It's a delicate device and I'm only barrowing it to you for greater cause."

"Yes, yes, I know." Rocket rolled his eyes. "But I'm choosing the song, okey?"

Peter gave him the walkman. The engineer put on the head phones and proceeded with going through Peter's cassette. He skipped most of them even though he considered few really catchy. He tried to remember which one Groot liked the most and after five minutes of searching, he found the one that clicked something in his mind and unlocked the memory. A memory of Groot swaying his head in rhythm of this particular song when they were flying to Knowhere.

Rocket stopped the tape, took the head phones off and put them on the table, between flowerpot with Groot. Peter, on the other hand, turned the volume up and clicked "play". Now they both were observing Groot intensively.

_Uh-huh huh huhhh_

_Let me tell ya now_

_Uh-huh_

_(Mmhhmmm)_

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd…_

The sound of music – first quiet, than gaining some power – was slowly filling the room. Little plant in the flowerpot at first seemed to be motionless. And then…

_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took…_

Little finger-like branch started to move.

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look…_

The rest of the fingers followed it.

_Oh baby, give me one more chance…_

Then both arms had been put into a motion, swaying like a tides on the sea…

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go…_

And little Groot finally opened his eyelids, revealing deep brown, beady eyes.

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Yes I do now_

_(I want you back)_

As little Groot was dancing in one places, waving his arms and grinning like a toddler, Rocket was so happy that he started both laugh like crazy and cry with tears of pure joy. Groot was back, he was finally back.

Peter was happy too, especially since he wasn't sure in the first place, if this whole plan will succeed. After all, it was supposed to be classic music that help plants to grow. But he had a hunch and he could trust his hunches (for the most part). It seems that 70s and 80s classics work equally good.

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

Meanwhile summoned by Rocket's sudden burst of laughter, Gamora and Drax ran to the room and stopped. They watched with sheer astonishment at dancing Groot, realizing that he's once again with them.

(Peter on the other hand was happy to hear familiar sound o working autopilot.)

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

Rocket wanted to put the flowerpot up and hug it, but decided not to. He didn't know if sudden movement won't hurt this little, fragile plant that was his best friend. So he just kneeled before it and – still laughing and crying – raised his hand and gave his finger to Groot. The tree only smiled happily and caught the finger, clenching it tenderly.

"I am Groot!" He said with pitchy, almost child-like voice, but Rocket didn't mind. What he have heard and others didn't, was: _Hi, Rocket_!

"Hello." Was all the raccoon could reply right now. His expression saddened a little and he whispered: "I've missed you."

"We've all missed you, Groot." Added Star Lord.

"Welcome back, friend!" Drax exclaimed.

Gamora didn't say anything but she smiled to the plant warmly.

The song was going on, however, Groot wasn't dancing anymore. He looked Rocket in the eyes and his expression changed to more serious, when he said:

"I am Groot."

And Rocket smiled. Because he understood almost immediately.

"You're welcome, buddy. I'm glad you're here." He replied.

Groot's soft gaze told the raccoon that it wasn't just music which brought the plant back. Music was just the impulse that Groot needed to wake up, but he also could recognize Rocket taking care of him and all the emotions of friendship, hope and longing that was driving his friend for all this time.

And for that Groot was grateful.


End file.
